Correcting My Mistakes
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Misty makes a huge mistake and hurts Ash deeply, but when she gets sent back 3 years back in time, before she knows it she is 12 again. Will she correct all her mistakes? R/R *Chap.8* Ash and Misty! :)
1. The Beginning

Correcting My Mistakes…

**By: Enja**

**Ages: Ash: 14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19**

**Chapter: 1__**

****

****

             I looked around the PokeCentre room and admired the pictures on the wall, they reminded me of a boy I used to know. I used to love, but that was all over. I had a new love now. At least I thought I did…

            "You alright, Misty?" Ash asked as he sat down next to me.

            "Yeah, I guess…" I answered weakly. I looked at him and smiled to show I was just fine. He smiled that sweet smile back. _God he's cute!_ We sat there in silence and stared at the wall for a few minutes.

            "Ready to go, Misty?"

            "Yeah, where's Brock?" Brock was barely on earth anymore. Ever since he found this girl on the internet he would be in a trance all day or on the computer!

            "He's getting off the phone with Lina. They exchanged phone numbers." Ash concluded. I nodded. We sat for a few more minutes, waiting. Brock turned up a few minutes later with tears running out of his eyes.

            "She was so beautiful… I want her! WAHHH!" Ash and I sweat dropped and we pulled Brock out of the door, each holding one ear.

            "Wait here while I get Pikachu." Ash disappeared into the PokeCentre and returned a few minutes later with Pikachu following right behind, happily.

We all headed off towards Tulia Town. Ash was going to get his next badge there and I was going to spend the day in the famous mall there. It was supposed to be really big. I think the biggest mall in the world! I was going to be there all day and probably be back the day after that. I would not miss Ash's gym battle for the world though.

            "Brock, how long should it take to get there?" Ash asked.

            "If you don't get us lost…" Ash's face got really red and I could see his temper rising. "it should take us about two days." Brock smiled.  "The quickest way to the phone in the PokeCentre is that WAY!" I fingered my mallet while Ash sweat dropped.

            "Well let's hurry then." Ash said, probably hoping that I wouldn't get my mallet out. We head out down the path.

            _Wonder what I will get? What will they have? The Tulia Mall sounds like shopping heaven. I hope I can get Ashy-boy to come!_

            Ash then stopped in the middle of the road for no apparent reason. I watched him eagerly.

            "What's up, Ash?" I asked.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

            "TEAM ROCKET!" Ash called, ready to battle.

            "That's our name, don't ware it out!" James snickered and continued. "Hand over Pikachu!" He called, threateningly.

            "You wish!" I called. "Why do you even bother? It's not like we're just going to give you Pikachu!"

            "Hmph! It would be a lot easier if you just did! You wouldn't have to battle us all the time and we would stop bothering you!" Jessie called, hotly. She was obviously annoyed about this and the same routine almost everyday.

            _O-boy, here we go again!_

"Pikachu, thunder!" Ash called while grinning. Shocking electricity shot in the sky towards Team Rocket. I watched as they yelped in pain. 

            _Gosh! That must hurt! Luckily, I have never really been shocked. They deserve it though._

     "SEE YA! WOULDN'T WANT TO BE YA!" Ash called happily as Pikachu fell back into his arms. Team Rocket soared through out the sky and you could hear a 'ding' in the distance.

            "Great job, Pikachu!" Brock complimented. "That delay of time could have expanded longer if you hadn't gotten Team Rocket away so quickly. I would have had to wait about twenty more minutes until I got to hear Lina's sweet voice once again!"

I fingered my mallet once again. I looked up to see if Brock was still in LaLa land. His face was still red, his eyes had a spark in them (how?), and his smile was as goofy as ever. I pulled out my mallet and swung it as hard as I could, sending Brock flying into a tree. Ash  and Pikachu giggled as I put my mallet back.

I clapped my hands and smiled. "Well, let's go!" I say happily. A few minutes later Brock caught up to us, breathing deeply.

                                                                        *********

We had been walking all day and I was really tired now. Cramps were running through my body. My feet were screeching in pain and I felt like I was going to faint. Ash noticed this right away.

            "You okay, Misty? You look really tired." I nodded.

            "I'm okay, I'm just beat…" He smiled.

            "Do you want to stop for the night?"

            "Yeah, thank you, Ash…" He nodded and showed off his victory sign. This made me practically melt.

            "Anything to keep my friends happy!"

            "Are you KIDDING? We have to get to the phone!"

            "May I?" Ash asked me.

            "It would be my honors." I handed him my mallet and Ash swung it real hard at Brock's head.

            "How'd I do?" He asked blowing the ends of his fingers.

            "Couldn't have done better myself."

I sat down on my sleeping bag and watched the stars above. Ash and I had not fought all day. It was a record and it had to go in my diary. I pulled it out right away at the thought. I took a pen and started to write.

            **_Hey Diary,_**

**_How have you been? Why am I asking you? You are an inanimate object. Well I have come to spill my daily thoughts to you. I'll stop rambling now and get on with the point._**

**_          Today is the first day in the history books that Ash and I had not fought. It feels great that I could actually control my temper for once. I feel slightly different today. I don't know what it is, but I really don't like it but I do. I feel in physical pain most the day. Maybe it's just a little cold? I dunno. I forgot the rest of what I was going to fill you in with, I think I'll just go to sleep._**

****

******_-Misty Waterflower_**

****

I put my diary back in my bag. I watched Brock work on diner while Pikachu helped Ash polish his poke balls. He saw me looking at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and lay back on my pillow. My eyes slowly start to close and I fell into a deep sleep.

            "Misty? Misty?" I felt a warm hand nudging me. "Are you asleep?"

            "I was." I grunt, sarcastically. I open my eyes to find Ash hovering above me.

            "Follow me."

            "Why? It's the middle of the night…" He ignored that remark and walked away, still gesturing me to follow. So I did. 

            We walked for awhile. We were soon traveling up a hill. "Where are we going?" I ask, out of breath.

            "You'll see." I saw a small light at the top of the hill. When we reached the top I found a small fire and a beautiful view of the sky and forest below.

            "Ohh…Ash, it's beautiful!" He smiled and sat down and directed me to sit by the fire too. I glanced at him looking up at the sky. He looked so cute and innocent. 

**A/n – How is it? I want as many reviews as possible! Here I am listening to the Pokemon theme song in Japanese. I think I getting a headache. Please review though!**


	2. Franky is Here, Have Lots of Fear!

Correcting My Mistakes 

By: Enja

Ages: Ash: 14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19, Franky: 15

Chapter: 2, Franky??

            I had enjoyed myself last night. Ash and I sat on that hill and watched the stars for hours. He was being really sweet. We talked, laughed, told jokes, and frankly just had a really good time. We came back at the crack of dawn, very tired. Brock lay there with Pikachu at his side, snoring loudly. I managed to get a couple more hours of sleep before we had to leave again. I now sat at breakfast with Brock and Ash. They kept shooting glance at each other. I couldn't figure out why.

            "Why do you guys keep doing that?" I ask, impatiently.

            "Doing what?" Brock asked.

            "You keep shooting glances at each other! Duh!"

            "Well…umm…you see…uhh—

            "Forget it, forget it. I don't even want to know." Ash let a little sigh of relief. I ignored it.

            "PIKA PI!" (KETCHUP NOW!) Ash rolled his eyes and threw him a few little packets. Immediately Pikachu started ripping them apart and dumping them down his throat. I finished my apple and threw it away.

            "Well I'm ready!"

                                                                                    ***

            It was almost time for a break and everybody was somewhat tired. Brock was twitching like crazy. Probably for a phone. Ash and Pikachu were starting to slouch from their upright stance and I was walking very slow behind.

            "Can we please stop now, Brock?" Ash pleaded.

            "NO, WE MUST KEEP GOING! THE SOONER WE GET TO A PHONE, THE BETTER!" I sighed silently and trudged on. That didn't go too long.

            "Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash whispered to Pikachu. He nodded before jumping off Ash's shoulder and towards Brock. Pikachu clung to Brock's leg and smirked, his cheeks were soon crackling and Pikachu performed and Thunderbolt. I watched as Brock fell to the ground in pain.

            "Not a bad Thunderbolt." I looked behind me, Ash did too. Brock was in too much pain to realize that someone was here or move.

            "Who are you?" Ash asked. I examined the boy's features that seemed vaguely familiar. The chestnut colored hair, the deep green eyes, the perfect smile, and the slightest amount of freckles.

            "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Franky Orlando." I gasped and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. His face resembled lots of shock.

            "What's with you, Misty?" Ash asked, bewildered.

            "Misty Waterflower?" Franky asked. "The Misty Waterflower?" I nodded and immediately hugged me back. After a few minutes we released and looked into each others eyes.

            "What?" Ash asked, apparently not believing any of this.

            "Ash, this is Franky, my old boyfriend…" I say smiling at Franky, he smiled brightly back.

            "Oh…" Ash's voice told me he wasn't one bit excited about this.

            "What…happened…?" Brock asked, still very groggy.

            "My old boyfriend Franky, this is him!" I say pointing at Franky.

            "Oh… nice to meet you!" Brock said. He glanced at Ash and took Franky's hand and shook it and introduced himself.

                                                                        ***

            We had canceled traveling for the rest of the day on account of my old boyfriend was back. Ash sat all day and watched his Pokemon play. Brock did a little bit more than that but not much. Franky and I were catching up on ourselves. The day he left was exactly five years, seven months, and twenty-one days now. I don't know why I was counting. Maybe it's because he was my only friend before I met Ash.

                                                                        ***Flashback***

            I watched out the window through my ten year old eyes that were crying very hard… Today my best friend was leaving on his Pokemon Journey. I would be going too, except my sisters were holding me back. God, I hated them! They would never let me make my own decisions or do what I wanted. I  was only able to go out in my backyard which was fenced all around and very small. My only friend, Franky would come over to my house to play everyday. Today he wasn't coming to play though. He was coming to say 'Good-bye.' A knock on the front door startled me out of my thoughts. I wiped my tears away, so it wouldn't look like I was crying, and got up and headed to the door. In the doorway was exactly who I suspected.

            "Hey…" He said.

            "Hey…" We both did not sound very enthusiastic. We stared at each other, painting the images of each of our faces in our minds.

            "Well I guess this is…umm…good-bye…" He kissed me on the cheek. With that he turned around. I could see a glimmer of a tear in his eyes, he closed them and pushed the tear out. He started walking away.

            "Bye…" I say. I watched him disappear from sight and he did not look back. I burst back into my house, crying.

                                                                        ***End to Flashback***

            "So…uhh…how have you been?" I asked.

            "Actually pretty good. You?"

            "Good."

            "Hey, what's with Ash?" He asked.

            I shrugged. "He seems awfully upset since you turned up."

            "Ahhh…I think…" He ended. He thinks what?

            "You think what about Ash?"

            "Uhhhh… nothing!" I did not believe that for a second. I am going to find out what with Ash, RIGHT NOW! Well okay, maybe later, after I catch up with Franky.

            "Hey Misty? I think I'm going to 'introduce' myself to Ash more, okay?" I nodded. Uhhh! I was going to do that! Oh well.

                                                                        ***Ash's P.O.V.***

            I stared over at the sitting couple. They looked so cute together. Right now I would pay anything to be Franky. To be honest I am really jealous. Misty seemed so happy when Franky showed up. She was his old girlfriend. No duh she was extremely happy about all this. She hasn't really said much to me since Franky showed up. Misty was too caught with him to really notice her surroundings. I took notice when Franky got up and walked over to me.

            "Huh?"

            "Hey Ash." Franky greeted me.

            "Hey." I watched as he sat down next to me. He peered around the area where we had set up camp. He smiled and then said.

            "It's beautiful out here isn't it?"

            "You're avoiding something." I point out.

            "Oh…yeah, I was going to ask you about—"Misty?" I finished for him. "Yeah."

            "I thought so."

            "Well here it goes, first of all, do you like Misty?" What was I to answer? I couldn't deny it! It was totally true and obvious. But I was not the person to admit these kind of things. "Well…erm…uhh…"

            "You do don't you?" Franky asked.

            "NO!" I said this more quickly than I meant.

            "I think you do."

            "NO I DON'T!"

            "You do! Don't yell again, you'll just attract Misty's attention." This was true, if I yelled again it was more than likely Misty would watch us.

            I sighed. "I guess you're right."

            "Well Ash, this is competition." That was not thee answer I was expecting. Competition? Yeah, competition I was surely going to lose!

            "That's right Ash, competition. I love Misty too. We'll just have to see who she chooses.

                                                            ***Misty's P.O.V.***

            I looked up to Ash and Franky. Franky had somewhat of a grin on his face and Ash looked shocked and worried. I wonder what's up?

**PLEASE READ: for one I'm sorry about the first chapter, it was a little messy and hard to read. The stupid computer shut down on me and I had to hurry through so I could finish my EVIL math homework.**

**2. Yes the summary will probably kick in the 3rd chapter. The title will soon begin to make sense in the story, but for now…**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

            


	3. Tears of Truth

Correcting My Mistakes 

**By: Enja**

Ages: Ash: 14, Misty: 15, Franky: 15, Brock: 19 

                                                                        Ash's P.O.V.

            I stared up to the sky, it wasn't like last night. Last night it was all starry and bright. Tonight it was cloudy and dark. Most of all, I was miserable… In the polls Franky was probably forty percent ahead of me. "Just look at them!" Franky had his arms around Misty and Misty had a small smile on her face, while snuggled up against him. I had no chance. 

            I mean who would want a wannabe Pokemon trainer? Plus to all of that I was selfish, shrimpy, stupid, and on top of that, I was probably one of the most rude and ugly creatures on this planet. Misty wouldn't want someone who was a year younger anyways.

            Tears started leaking out of my eyes. "I don't think anyone could love me over Franky…or maybe at all…" I muttered and rolled over in my sleeping bag and cried silently into the night.

                                                                        Misty's P.O.V.

            I woke to soft sobs. My eyes slowly opened. I found arms around me, Franky's. I slowly and carefully lifted his arms off me. Was it Brock sobbing over the phone and Lina? No, it didn't sound like Brock, the voice was higher pitched. It was Ash.

            "Ash?" No answer. I called his name again. Still no answer. I got up from my sleeping bag and walked over to Ash. I set my hand on his shoulder. "Ash?" He looked up from his water logged pillow. Tear stains everywhere. "Ash, what's wrong?" I kept my hand on his shoulder.

            "Misty, do you hate me?" This came as a shock to me.

            "What!?!?!? I would never hate you, Ash? Oh, is this about Franky?" I had a small grin on my face. I soon learned that that was a mistake. Ash immediately turned his head the other way. "Oh come on Ash!" I whispered loudly. "You're jealous."

            "NO! He loves you, Misty." I small smile crept up my face.

            "He does?" Ash nodded furiously.

            "You know what he said, Misty? He said it was competition." 

            Confusion was written over my face now. "What do you mean 'competition'? Ash swallowed hard.

            "He meant it. Because Misty, what you don't know is I love you too…" After that Ash bolted out of his sleeping bag and ran away. But before he did I swore I heard, 'but you could never love me…'

            Pikachu who was sleeping next to the fire, his ears twitched. He opened his eyes half way, only to see Ash's disappearing figure. He immediately got up and ran after Ash. "PIKAPI!" (ASH!) It was so loud that it woke up Brock and Franky.

            I just stood there astonished. He loved me… I had given up on Ash. Well at least I tried. When Franky turned up it took Ash off my mind. I thought that he could never ever love me back. And at the same time my first crush loved me too. How could Franky do that though. I was not some prize. Love is not a victory march. I think Ash understood that too.

            "Huh???" Brock asked, rubbing his eyes. Franky immediately got up and put his arms around me. I blinked several times. I even pinched myself to see if this was a dream. It was real though. 

            "What's wrong, Misty?" Franky asked. He took no notice that Ash or Pikachu wasn't there. I did not answer. Brock ran right in front of me and grasped my shoulders. 

            "Misty?" How could I answer? I was speechless. Instead of talking I tore after Ash.

                                                            Ash's P.O.V.

            Tears flew by me as I ran at top speed. Pikachu was centimeters behind me, trying to stop me. I couldn't believe I told her. She loved Franky, you should have seen her face when I told her he loved her. She had a huge grin on her face. It was her dream come true and my dream shattered. She's probably laughing and dancing right now, celebrating. 

            I had been going for quite awhile now and I was getting extremely tired now. My breathing, deep, and now my fatigue was getting to me from lack of sleep. I slowed to a stop and sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. Pikachu came trotting up to me and collapsed on my legs. I picked him up, carefully, and hugged him tightly.

            "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

            "AND MAKE THAT DOUBLE!"

            I sighed. "Team Rocket, would you please just go away and leave me alone?" I choked out between sobs.

            "No way! We've got a trick up our sleeves this time!"

            "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu nodded and jumped up, unleashing electricity.

            I just sat there, without my victory smile. I sat there, not listening to the calls of the forest, the danger of the skies, not anything. I only felt a small creature curl up on my lap. I slowly fell into a sleep, who knows, would I wake up?

                                                            Misty's P.O.V.

            I ran through the forest, stopping to listen every once in awhile, checking behind every tree for Ash and Pikachu. I searched well over four hours. I ignored the calls from Brock and Franky. I stopped to catch my breath like I did when I was forced. When I stopped, my breathing stopped completely. My eyes wide, could clearly make out Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was asleep and Ash was…really pale. I went up to him and touched his face which was stone cold.

            "Ash?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. No answer. I checked his pulse. He wasn't dead…yet. His pulse was slowly fading away. Many tears rolled out of my eyes. Pikachu woke up when a few of my tears dropped on his head.

            "Pika?" (Misty?) I gestured my head towards Ash who was on his last minutes. Pikachu did not speak. His round brown eyes slowly watered as he curled up on Ash's stomach.

            I felt Ash's pulse leave it's last beat behind. "NO!" I called.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

A/n- sad, angsty chapter. The next chapter is when the plot comes in! I sense Enja needs REVIEWS!


	4. It's True!

Correcting My Mistakes 

**By: Kaji-Hikari**

**Chapter: 4**

                                                Ash's P.O.V   BEFORE HE DIED

My eyes fluttered open, Pikachu was no where in sight. I started panicking. Where could he be? He couldn't be far, right? What if Team Rocket took him while I was asleep? I got up on my feet and started searching the bush's around me.

"Pikachu?!?!" I called again and again. So far no luck. I searched further calling Pikachu. Then, I noticed a bush rustle. "Ah-ha!" I walked over to the bush and pulled away some brush. As soon as I saw what was behind that bush I backed up, frantically. An angry Ekans came slithering out.

"Ekansssssss!" It hissed. I was on his territory. I reached for my Pokeballs on my belt.

"Wahhh!" I called when I felt no Pokeballs that were supposed to be clipped to my belt. I had forgotten they were left at the campsite. It started coming towards me even more… Before I had time to run away it clamped it's jaws on my ankle.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" The pain ran through me. Poison leaked in from my belt. Everything started to get foggy. I could barely make out the Ekans hurrying away when a noise in the bush occurred not far away. I wobbled over to a tree and set myself against it. I covered up my injury with my sock. Pikachu came trotting through the bushes and saw me. He lain down on my stomach and fell asleep right before I fell into a deadly unconsciousness.

                                                Misty's P.O.V. AFTER THE DEATH OF ASH

I sat there, crying. Franky and Brock came running up to me, puffing. They stopped when they saw the sight. Ash on the ground, lifeless, me, crying my heart out, and Pikachu trying to Thunderbolt him awake. None of it came to use. Tears could not bring Ash back to me. I grasped Ash around the stomach and set my head on his chest. I listened for his heartbeat, I wanted him to wake up, I knew it was impossible though.

"Poor Ashy-boy, tch, tch, tch." The lack of enthusiasm in Franky's voice told him he did not care. He just wanted me, well he isn't gonna get me, never.

Brock started searching for some kind of injury. He searched his back, chest and stomach, head, and legs. He found no injury. "Well I can't find an injury." Brock said, tears leaked out of his eyes. Then, I noticed something. There was a huge blood stain on his sock.

"Brock, c-check h-his a-ankles." I choked out.

"Misty, it's practically impossible to die from your –whoa!" Brock saw the blood stain on Ash's left ankle. He immediately pulled down Ash's sock. "He…has…a…snake…bite…Poison." 

I burst into more tears. Why did this happen to Ash? Wait! None of this would have happened if Franky didn't tell Ash it was competition! I hugged Ash tighter and let go. I stood up slowly and walked over to Franky, who still stood there, looking around, aimlessly. He really didn't care, did he? I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could.

He fell out of his fright and put his hand over his cheek. "What was that for?!?!" Franky asked, outraged. 

"Yeah Misty, what was that for?" Brock looked towards me for an answer. Pikachu would not take his eyes off Ash. Neither could I. I kept glancing at him, hoping for him to get up. Many tears still fell down my face. My voice was croaky too.

"H-He t-told A-Ash………." I burst into more tears.

"Told Ash what?" Brock asked, eyeing Franky.

"H-he t-told h-him t-that it w-was c-competition…"

"Competition for what?"

"M-me… Ash l-loved m-me…"

                                                                        ***

I sat by the campfire, crying. Brock and I had made Franky leave in an outrage. If Franky hadn't told Ash everything he did, Ash would still be here. Brock came into view, carrying a squabbling Pikachu. 

"I used Zubat to go get the paramedics…" I stood up frantically and ran towards where I found Ash. I rushed through the forest pushing the weeds and big plants aside to get to Ash. I heard Brock calling in the distance for me to come back. I ignored him. I just had to see Ash at least one more time, even if he was…you know…gone.

I soon came to the clearing where Ash lain. I slowly walked up to him and sat down. He didn't look anything like pleasant. He had an uncomfortable look on his face of pain. His skin was gray and pale, and he was freezing. I grabbed his hand in attempt to warm it up. I started talking to him. I knew he couldn't here me, but maybe his spirit would?

"You know, Ash, I had my doubts that you loved me, or ever could…" My eyes got all watery again. "I just wish I would have told you earlier or you would have told me… I don't know. We made Franky leave. It was his fault! …No, it was my fault too. I completely ignored you when he was here earlier. It was my fault that I gave up on our chance to ever be together…"

I couldn't go on anymore, I just curled up to Ash. It wasn't very comforting, but it was better than me being away from him. An abnormally big tear fell from my aqua eyes and fell onto Ash's heart. I smiled an awkward smile and muttered something under my breath. "If only tears could bring you back to me…"

When I said that, the world around me started spinning. A silvery substance surrounded me and I felt my hand drop Ash's. It looked as if I were in one of those movies with special effects. I closed my eyes to block the spinning liquid and smoke. It was making me extremely dizzy. A few minutes of this went on. 

All of the sudden I was jerked to a stop. I fell back on the grass and sighed. I closed my eyes from the sun that was hovering over me. Then something hovered over me closer. It blocked the light from the sun and I opened my eyes. It took a second to adjust to the light.

"Misty, you all right?" It was ASH! I stared into his eyes, not replying. There was something different about Ash though. He was shorter, his face was younger looking and less complex in the eyes. His voice was higher pitched too.

"Misty? HELLO!" Ash waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm all right." I got up, something was different with me. I felt shorter and I was taller than Ash, which when Ash was almost fourteen he had growth spurt. I had my hair up which grew old for me when Ash said I looked better with it down when I turned thirteen.

I ran over to my backpack and took out my diary and read the date in the corner. My eyes went huge when I read it. June/16/2002! I was twelve again!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

A/n- weee! I had fun writing this chapter! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story! THANK YOU! Umm, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday! Review Please!                                                         


	5. Why am I here?

**Correcting My Mistakes…**

**By: Enja**

**Chapter: 5**

Heh, sorry about the long wait and cliffie. @_@ Lately I have been really, really tired. I felt weak for all last week and the week before, but I'm back now! J

I practically fainted then and there. I was twelve again! This was really freaky… That was it! I couldn't stand it anymore! My legs fell weak and I fainted…

"MISTY!" 

***

 I felt warm; my sleeping bag surrounded me, pleasantly. My brain was telling me to wake up, but my body wouldn't obey. (A/n- don't ya just hate that?) I was enjoying just laying there, but then the thought came to my head. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut; maybe I could fall asleep again and wake up fifteen again. I then felt an arm nudging me. 

"Misty?" I rolled over on my back and looked up into beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "You okay, Misty? You fainted. Why?" 

"I-I don't know why." I lied. No one would believe me that I was back in time, not even Ash… "I guess I-I…umm…well, was just tired." 

"Oh, you're okay now, right?" 

"Yeah." I sat up in my sleeping and peered around, I then saw Tracey a few feet away, watching. "Oh Tracey, how have you been?" I asked, very enthusiastically. 

"Uhh…fine. I guess." Right then and there I remembered; Ash and I were traveling with Tracey at eleven and twelve. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Misty?" Ash looked at me again, his eyes deep with concern. I had never seen that before.

"YES! I am FINE!" I got up and stomped away from my sleeping bag and into woods that were nearby. I walked along the trail that was made in the woods. I watched shadows cast an eerie spell on me. I ignored it though and kept on going.

I soon came to clearing. I sat on a log nearby. I put my face in my hands and started crying. This was really scary. I wanted to go back to my own time… No I don't, but then again, I do. If I went back Ash would be dead again. If I stayed here…I could…I could…I don't know.

"Misty?" I looked strait up into concerned eyes. "Tracey said I should come find you." Ash continued. "Something's up with you, I can sense it."

I still kept quiet. I've seen these kinds of things before. If you go back in time a change something it will effect how your life is in the future.

"Misty, please answer me."

"Hi…" I say pathetically.

"Misty, please talk to me about this. It's hurting you." His voice grew more and more concerned by the second, which made it very tempting to talk to him about. I couldn't though.

"You wouldn't understand, Ash."

"Why does everyone say that? Misty, you're just eight months older than me."

"It's a girl problem." I assured, trying to get rid of Ash. It was getting more difficult to resist him.

"Oh. Well can I sit here with you? We don't have to talk." I just nodded slowly. Ash came over to the same log I was sitting on. I kept my glance down so I could avoid Ash's eyes. A ghostly silence fell in the woods surrounding us. I was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Not because of Ash, because…I don't know. Oh great, I'm stupid again.

I was never really stupid, just slightly thickheaded. Otherwise I was pretty clever. As I thought more and more about this, another tear fell from my eye. Ash obviously noticed.

"Oh Misty, please don't cry." Ash stunned me when he hugged me. "It's going to alright, whatever this is about."

"N-no i-it won't."

"Misty…" I leapt into Ash's arms and hugged him back. Ash seemed a bit surprised by this. "Shh…it's okay."

* * *

We headed back towards camp together, silent. Ash was stunned about my reactions and I was worried. How was I to get through this?

* * *

Morning sunlight beamed through my closed eyelids. I turned on my stomach faced down into my pillow to try to stay away from getting up. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard some clinking and clattering around the campsite. I turned my gaze upwards and opened my eyelid half way.

"Who are you?"

A/n- Sorry this chapter is quite short. I kind of had a writer's block when I started this chapter. Then I thought of this and decided this was a perfect cliffie. Hee! Reviews!


	6. Knowing the Unknown

Correcting My Mistakes… 

****

**_By: Enja_**

Chapter: 6 

****

_Okay, Ulario is my character, he never showed up in the series, just to let ya know. _

"Ahem…oh excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Ulario." I stared at the man who had appeared into our campsite unexpectedly. This man had a variety of emotions in his hazel eyes. His greasy, hazelnut brown hair blew lightly in the wind. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in months.

"W-why are you here?" I ask. He just looks at me with a blank look on his face. "What?" I whispered, in a soft voice too frightened to speak up.

"Hey Mist, what's up?" I looked up to meet Ash's eyes. 

"ARE YOU BLIND?!?! LOOK, THERE'S A MAN STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Ash looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"No there isn't, are you feeling okay, Mist?" I gazed back to the spot where Ulario had been standing. He was gone, no sign that he had been here had shown.

"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry I must have been seeing things…"

"Okay, well you should get ready because we're leaving soon. We don't have any food left so we have to hurry and get to the next town." I nodded and went to cleaning up my area. 

*** *** ***

About three miles from where we had been camping, Ash was facing a kid in a Pokemon battle. I was sitting on the ground watching the battle and Tracey was sketching both Pokemon in battle. I think he called it 'Rodent Versus Rodent.'

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" I watched in a bored manner, battle after battle with rookies. Ash needed tougher trainers. He would become sturdier battling them. I had lain down on the grass, becoming lost in thought. 

How would I get out of this? I had already been twelve before; I didn't want to be twelve again! I wanted to be fifteen! The daunting thing was that I knew Ash would die when he was fourteen and I'd lose my heart. They always say that you never realize what you have until it's gone.

I always hated that line, my sisters would keep telling me that and I never knew what they meant. I finally knew what it meant when Ash died. Then I showed up here, but why? And what about Ulario?

"MISTY, HEY MISTY!" A filthy hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh, oh. Sorry, I guess I have been dazing out quite a bit haven't I?"

"Uh yeah. You ready?" Tracey asked as he gazed at his work of art.

"Sure…" I turned my head to Ash. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh! Let's go! I need to battle more people…and I'm hungry…" I rolled my eyes and pulled Ash by his arm.

"Let's go!"

*** *** ***

"I…need…food…now…" Ash panted as he crawled on the ground.

"Relax, Ash. Only one quarter of a mile till we reach the next city. Think you can make it?" Tracey asked.

"I guess." I snorted. Ash had been saying that since three miles ago! "What?" He asked, staring up at me.

"Nothing!"

"What?"

"None of your business!"

"I WANT TO KNOW!"

"KNOW YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Guys please, the more you argue the longer it'll take to get to Pongee…and the art store!" 

"Sorry Tracey, it was my fault…" Ash said and as soon as he said it I gasped. Ash, apologizing to…me? Even Tracey and Pikachu (who was getting ready to shock us) looked somewhat astonished.

"It was?" I asked, normally it was my fault; even on this one I blamed myself.

"Y-yeah, it was. I asked what it was and you didn't want to tell me. I kept tormenting you to inform me on why you snorted. I should have just let it be and respected that…." Okay, now I was completely flattered. This was so unlike Ash.

"Thanks…that's real sweet Ash." I smiled down at him and he returned it.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get to Pongee, where there's a town, there's a pizza!" I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Oh…new pencils, here I COME! YAHOO!" Now that was irritating, Tracey was about to have brain damage, done by me.

After walking a few minutes we came to the path that lead right to Pongee, whose lights were shining brightly in the now dark sky. It was so beautiful, though I did remember this night. I knew what was to happen. I knew it…unless I change it… Wait, was that why I was here, to change what happened, what I did wrong, to change everything I didn't want to happen that was my mistake?  

As we all walked into town I ran this thought over and over in my head. Was that why I was here, if so how would I get back to my own time.

"Oh my…clearance items, I think I having a stroke…over you…" Tracey gawked at the big sign in the art store window before we entered the PokeCentre.

"Come art lover boy, ye are waiting to hurt ye." 

"My fair lady, shouldn't we settle this over a cup of tea, over yonder?" 

"No noble man, we shall not, this calls for a serious punishment." I looked over at Ash, who was watching with a grin of amusement on his face. Speaking old English was certainly fun.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy, who had been watching the whole conversation, asked.

"Uh, yeah. Could we get two rooms?" Ash questioned.

"Certainly, you're very lucky, we only have two rooms left."

"Cool!" I called.

"Here's the keys, and you should check out that diner across the street. They have excellent food, and they're brand new." Ash nodded as he eyed it out the window.

When we were walking down the hall I started to protest going to that restraint. "Ash, maybe we shouldn't."

"Why, afraid it's gonna eat ya?" He retorted.

"NO! It's just that…" I knew that this place was holding and feeding my sisters at the moment. They were going to try to ruin me with make-up!

"Well we're going you don't have to." He said. I protested against myself. If I go, my sisters will see me. But if I don't, they'll most likely see Ash and Tracey and follow along.

"Fine, I'll go."

*** *** ***

I looked around the diner. Memories came flooding back to me. It was set up in a fifty's style. Records hanging from the wall, a juke box in the corner, a bunch of old newspaper articles, and various old items.

"Like, oh my God. LITTLE SISTER, OVER HERE!" This was going to be a long night…

A/n- I know, I know! Blame me; I have been so lazy, lately. And this wasn't even the best of chapters! It'll get better in the next chapter. MWHAHAHAHA!  


	7. Three Annoying SistersOh Joy

Correcting My Mistakes…

**__**

**_By: Enja_**

Chapter: 7 

****

Why, why my sisters? I'd be happier to see Team Rocket! Unfortunately it was the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, here to bother their little sister!

"Like, little sister, how are you? Like you need to take a shower! Like oh my god, Ash you have gotten so cute. Eww…you need a shower too!" Daisy scoffed. I could feel a blush of anger rising on my cheeks. How dare they tell _my_ crush to take a shower? Go tell their own crush to take a shower, not mine! And don't call him cute! 

"Err…heh…heh. Excuse Ash and Misty for their lack of personal hygiene, but we've been walking in the woods for a few days and there hasn't been any campgrounds with water nearby."

"Like yeah, we can see that…." Violet squealed. One of those long uncomfortable silences started up. Each of us looked from one to another and gave out puzzled looks. A quiet shriek from Pikachu ended the silence.

"Oh PIKACHU!" Lily ran over to Pikachu and scooped him up into her arms. Pikachu, who was now surrounded by the sisters, was giving off small signs of a Thunder shock. I smirked and nodded at Pikachu. 

Painful electricity smothered my sisters and they screeched so loud that the whole lots of people in the restaurant were now staring. "Umm…sorry about Pikachu." Ash apologized. 

"My…my…hair…" Violet gave Pikachu a death glare. I guess it was evil enough to scare Pikachu off. I knew they were monsters!

"Oh well, why don't you sit down and order while we go and fix up." Daisy suggested as they scurried towards the bathroom.

I banged my head on the table numerous times after they disappeared out of site. I knew what they were gonna ask me. 

"Sorry you have to live with…them." Tracey whispered.

"With those hags? It's like living in hell! Why do you think I like traveling with Ash so much?"

"Y-you like traveling with me?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? I thought we cleared…never mind." I forgot that I went back three years. When I was fourteen and Ash was thirteen we cleared up the matter that I did like traveling with Ash.

"Oh. So you don't like traveling with me?" Ash asked sounding somewhat hurt.

"No! I love traveling with you guys, I just forgot the last part of the sentence." I lied, well not about the first part.

"Like, oh my, we're back!" I banged my head on the table one last time and looked up to see slightly tattered sisters. "That was quite a shock, we actually like fixed up in less than five minutes!" Daisy sighed.

I noticed their hair was soaking wet. "Ah, new fashion statement. All you have to do is drown your hair in the toilet. If you flush it while your hair is in the toilet, it'll curl it for you!" I imitated one of those annoying hairdressers on TV. Ash and Tracey let out a snort.

All my sisters ignored me and sat down next to Tracey, since I was sitting next to Ash.

"Like, on our way back, we like totally picked up these groovy menus!" Lily shrieked as she passed each of us one. I think it technically broke my eardrum. I noticed Ash and Tracey were being unusually quiet, which was not normal, especially since they were never quiet around anyone, even my sisters!  

I peered at the menu. After a few minutes I finally settled on a burger and French fries.

"They don't have pizza…" I heard Ash whine.

"Oh Ash, just get a burger!"

"Yeah, but where there's a town, there's a pizza!"

"Not at this restaurant!"

"I know, I know. I'll just get a burger and onion rings. What are you getting?"

"Same, except I'm getting French fries instead of onion rings." Ash nodded and fixed his eyes on Tracey, who was looking very nervous next to my sisters, who were hyper and so much more.

"Hello, are you all ready to order?" A man turned up beside me with a notepad in his hand.

"Yeah, like totally ready!" Violet claimed as she did her irritating hair flip. The waiter nodded his head towards Daisy and started.

*** *** ***

"Ah, that was a good dinner!" Ash said as he rubbed his stomach. It was true about that place, it was very good. The only bad part was that all the male waiters crowded around my sisters.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the PokeCentre."

"Yeah, sure." Ash said and Tracey nodded fiercely. I didn't blame him. So we started towards the Centre.

"Oh My GOD, are you guys staying at the PokeCentre too?" Oh yeah, now I remember, they were staying there too, in…the…room…right…next…to…me… I remembered I barely got any sleep that night and I had dark circles under my eyes. You could have blamed my sisters for that; they stayed up really late squealing and screeching. 

So naturally they're screams and squeals had rang and rang in my head all night!

"Yeah, we're staying there…" Ash confirmed.

"Like totally, we are TOO!"

"Oh no…" I heard Tracey mutter. Ash's smile slightly faded, and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

We all set off towards the PokeCentre, Ash, Tracey, and I were trying to ignore the babble of my sisters. I swear, I was getting a migraine, and what was to come out of it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Now little sister, look both ways before you cross the street, you too Ash. Why don't you two hold hands?" 

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I'M NOT STUPID; YOU'D HAVE TO BE COMPLETELY DENSE TO JUST WALK INTO THE STREET!"

"Whatever just hold hands!" Daisy said as we started to walk across the road.

"Fine!" I grabbed Ash's hand and Tracey's in my other hand. I pulled them fiercely across the street, trying to outrun my sisters and get in my room before they could come and bother me

"Misty, slow down!" Ash called.

"No! I'm not gonna let my sisters bother me!" Anger rose in my body every time I thought of them. I wasn't gonna let them push me into it this time! I slammed through the PokeCentre doors, Ash and Tracey being dragged behind me.

*** *** *** 

I clasped the pillow over my ears and buried my face in my bed. I was about to scream. My sisters were still up, and it was three in the morning! Every once and awhile you could hear a 'like you are so kidding!' It was driving me nuts! 

I'm pretty sure Ash and Tracey are already asleep so I couldn't go sleep on the floor over there. Instead I am stuck in here listening to what they called gossip of my sisters.

I lasted another ten minutes and then I was totally fed up, they were going to bed whether they liked it or not!

I got out of bed and made my way to they're door, I knocked silently and immediately the talk stopped. I could hear one of my sisters get up to open the door.

"Like hello, who's there?" Violet asked before she opened the door.

"Misty." I replied sweetly. I heard a few squeals come from the room and the open of the door.

"Like, we are so glad that you could join us little sister!"

"Me too!" I walked into the room and when I heard the door behind me shut, I exploded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING, AND I CANNOT FALL ASLEEP! ALL I HEAR ARE STUPID, ANNOYING SQUEALS, COMING FROM YOUR OVERSIZED MOUTHS!"

I heard a couple of gasps. "Like are you sure our mouths are oversized? No wonder we haven't been getting so much attention! Wah! We have to find a way to make them smaller!" Lily screeched.

"Oh my god, we have to! Our boyfriends have like been ignoring us, no wonder!"

"YOU FREAKS! IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, YOU TALK TOO MUCH! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FALL ASLEEP. BUT NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE WITH YOU HERE! NOW SHUT YOU FAT LITTLE TRAPS!" I was now breathing hard and getting angrier by the second.

"But Misty, how can they like be fat and little at the same time! You're like confusing us!" Daisy said.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you. S-H-U-T-U-P or M-A-L-L-E-T!" The chat started once more, I think they were trying to figure out what I spelt. "That's it, goodbye, see ya tomorrow!" With that I swung my mallet that I had pulled out of my back pocket, (don't ask how, I have no clue) and hit my sisters right in the head, causing they're medical bills to go up by the millions.

At last, all was silent and I had done my job. I walked out of the room happily and made my way to mine.

"Misty, what's going on?" I turned around to see Ash standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, Ash. Sorry I woke you up."

"But-,"

"If you really want to know, I was talking to my sisters."

"About what?" Ash asked.

"About how to shut their mouths."

"Oh. Goodnight Misty."

"Sweet dreams, Ash, see ya in the morning." I said quietly as Ash went through his own door towards his bed.

*** *** *** 

I turned around and shut my door and headed for the breakfast hall, but got detoured by my three older sisters.

"Like little sister…we have something to ask you." Oh great, here it comes!

A/n- SORRY!! I have this really annoying writer's block and well, here's the 7th chapter. You will find out more about Ulario soon.


	8. Guess who's back, back again?

Correcting My Mistakes… 

By: Aki Akito

Chapter: 8

I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter; I have been really busy lately with summer sports and all that junk. But today I'm sick so I decided this is the perfect opportunity to write it. Sorry to that disappointed fan of most of my stories, I know that was a filler but I couldn't think of anything else to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"We want you to totally be in our fashion show! Isn't that like great?" Daisy squealed.

I scoffed. "No."

"What? I thought you totally liked to dress up in like pretty stuff."

"Yeah Misty, you'd be really great!" Ash cheered.

"No I won't. I'd be as bad as you when you first started training, Ash!!! Besides, Daisy, dressing up in your stuff is heck enough!" Everybody frowned. Last time when I accepted I was all excited and everything and when I went on stage I got stage fright and barfed all over the $200.00 dress.

"Super please Misty?!" I shook my head for the final time and sprinted into my room and locked the door directly. 

"Can you like try to get her to join, Ash, this is totally important to us?" I heard Lily plead through the door.

"I don't know, guys. I don't think she should have to if she doesn't want to."

'Thank you, Ash!' I thought. 

"But the sake of like Cerulean City is like held in her hands, we don't have anybody else her size! Unless you want to dress up as a total girlie girl…and do it for her…?" 

"No!!! I'll try to get her to do it!!!" 

I groaned. 'Thanks, Ash…' 

"We knew you'd like think our way, thanks Ash!" I heard my sister's scuttle through the hall, their high-heels clacking on the floor. And Ash turned toward my door and knocked.

"Can I please come in, Misty?" 

"No!"

"Please?" Ash asked sweetly.

"I said no, Ash! I heard the conversation. I refuse to do this! I can't be on stage in a dim-witted sparkly dress! I'll barf!" I yelled. I heard Ash sigh.

"Well, can I come in anyway? We don't have to talk about the fashion show."

"Promise?"

"Yeah?" I got up and went to the door and unlocked it.

"Come in, Ash." The door opened and revealed Ash. He shut it behind him and sat on my bed.

"So what's up, Misty?" He quizzed.

"Nothing."  Ash sighed and gaped around the room. 

"Wow…it looks the same in here than it does in my room…" I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Well duh, Ash! It's kind of the same Pokemon Center!" I snapped.

"Gee, sorry Misty. I'm just trying to bring up a decent conversation." He said.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at it!" He didn't say anything after that, he just got up and left and I didn't mind as I felt like being alone right now.

I sighed. I wanted to go back home…to my own point in time. I loathed this time of my life…being 12 and all. I plummeted back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

There was zilch to do now, since I wasn't going to be joining the talent show and all. There wasn't even dots on the ceiling to count, though I already knew that I would lose my count sometime around 10. 

"I'm bored…" I muttered.

"…Well you shouldn't be…" I shot upright and jerked my head to the wall behind me. 

"What are you doing here?!" I hollered. Because leaning on the wall behind me was the same man I woke up to that one morning, Ulario I think his name was. "Where did you go that one morning, you made me look like a moron in front of Ash!" 

"That is not important, Misty. You want to get back to your own time, yes, when you were 15?" My head shot up and I gave him a quizzical look.

"You can get me back to my own time?"

"No…" My head drooped back down and I turned around to loll on my bed again. Then he continued. "But you can."

"How? Wish on a star or something?!"

Ulario smiled. "No silly, you need to get Ash's attention."

"What?! That's too easy!" I screamed. If this was in my face the whole time…I was gonna kill…and soon.

"No, Misty, listen. You need to get the 14-year-old Ash. You need to get his attention! Only he has the power to get both of you back to your own time."

"What the heck do you mean? Isn't he…you know?"

"Indeed he is, but that can be changed can't it? It is the past you know."

"Yeah, it can. But one thing genius, how do I get 14-year-old Ash's attention?"

Ulario's smile just got wider. "In the next big city…Redthorn, there's a withered shed, inside that shed is a hole in the floor."

"Then what?"

"You'll see." I heaved a sigh and shook my head.

Ash's yell through the hallway broke and cremated the silence. "Misty, who're you talking to?"  

"No one! Just to myself." I bellowed back. I looked back to where Ulario had been standing, but he was no longer there.

"Goody…"

The next day was dark and stormy, rain pitting and patting on the glass window. Thunder shattered the silence as the lightning massacred the shadows with it's blinding light. I woke up with a start whilst the firsts of the thunders blared through the Pokemon Center.

"Geez…loud today, aren't we?" I muttered as I jumped out of bed and went to get dressed.

I chose a plain gray shirt and black low-hipped shorts. I brushed my hair back into a low ponytail for a change because somehow I knew today it was destined to be low-key. I brushed my teeth and headed out for breakfast in the Pokemon Center Lobby. 

 As I walked into the lobby everyone without delay looked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

Nobody said anything but went back to his or her own business. I headed towards the breakfast table where Ash was finishing his meal, most likely his third or fourth.

"Hey Misty! Try these bagels, they taste great!"

"Ash, the cream cheese reeks."

"Yeah, but it tastes great!" Ash beamed down at the food as if he was a pirate and the bagels were gold.

"Whatever." I grabbed for a bagel and some butter instead of the chunky cream cheese.

"Like Misty, we're sorry that we like totally pressured you." Daisy, Lily, and Violet gathered in their small group near me.

"Sure."

"Instead we have a like offer this time." Violet murmured, "we want to like totally take you on a shopping spree and give you a makeover. And…we'll like pay for all of it."

Lily shrieked out like she had just been stabbed in the back with a knife. "What?! I never agreed to-!" Daisy had elbowed her in the side and Lily's raged eyes became dilated with tears. "I'm gonna like totally have a bruise there now, thanks a lot!"

"But there is a catch." Daisy whispered sternly.

"You must participate in the Fashion show."

"What, are you crazy!?" I screeched. "Let me get this straight, you want to take me on a shopping spree and give me a complete makeover just so I'll participate in the fashion show?"

"You got it."

I looked towards Ash who was looking directly at me. He shrugged and I shrugged back.

"Well, okay."

A/n- Hello peoples! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well a lot of the plot has kicked in throughout this chapter, it may not seem it but it has. I hope all you enjoyed this and I'll try to get the next chapter up REALLY soon!!! Sorry again that it's late. And I believe this whole story will be about 12 chapters, maybe a bit more but everyone thanks for reading! Please review!     


End file.
